The Demon Head Master
by Hanbags
Summary: Well its a xiaolin showdown version of the demon head master.... I stink at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

**I **

**Jiggy: We **

**Gives an angry stare  
Hanbags: Fine! WE! Hope all you reviewers have read the Demon Headmaster before cause im now writing it in Xiaolin Showdown form!**

**Jiggy: So here's cast list! Also we**

**Hanbags: JIGGY SHUT UP! We'll tell them at the bottom of the page! Please read the cast list now!**

**Cast List**

**Kimiko- Dinah Glass**

**Raimondo- Lloyd Hunter**

**Omi- Harvey Hunter**

**Clay- Ian **

**?- Mandy**

**?- Ingrid**

**Chase Young- The Demon Head Master Dramatic music comes on**

**?- Lucy**

**Wuya- Rose (Prefect)**

**Jack Spicer- Jeff (Prefect)**

**Katnappe (Ashley) - Sarah (Prefect)**

**Jermaine- Simon (Prefect)**

**?- Eddie Hair**

**Well that the cast list! But if you've noticed there are some ? In it! Well this is because**

**Jiggy: Oh please let me say it**

**Hanbags; No**

**Jiggy: Oh please please please it's my dream!**

**Hanbags: NO Anyhow your dream is to climb Cheese Mountain and eat it! Anyhow were was I **

**Jiggy: OH PLEASE HANBAGS! I'LL DO ANYTHING!**

**Hanbags: Anything? Evil grin**

**Jiggy: You name it**

**Hanbags: Well now that you say that I guess ill have to say… .NO! SO SHUTUP! **

**Now I was gunna say I want 4 reviewers in this story! Infact I'll put the first 4 people to review in! Also if you wanna be in please say which character you wanna be! **

**Cya! And don't forget to review!**


	2. The girl is coming part 1

**Heres the first chappy!**

* * *

"Well Omi, Remember these moments well, cause these are gunna be are last moments of freedom" Raimondo said dismally. He glowered around the painted walls of his and Omi's bedroom. Letting his gaze fall for a second on all the things in the room. His collection of mini surfboards and Playstation games to Omi's neatly books tightly packed into a watery blue book shelf and Karate posters that were slowly peeling off the wall. "She'll proberly be sticking all girly things when she actually get to this house." Omi tore his eyes away from the computer and said "Raimondo what do you mean?" Raimondo irritably shook his head. Omi was nearly 11 years old and still didn't know what a girl's room looked like.

"Omi what do you think? She'll proberly sticking up pictures of Ballet dancers, pony and all that kind of junk!" Rai mooched around, kicking the furniture around. "Take care of her," Mum said "What the heck does she expect us to do! Hold her hand! Or…" Raimondo stopped in mid sentence because Omi had just cursed under his breath.

Gradually he walked up behind him a looked at what was on the computer. "OMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Omi jumped out of his skin and stuttered "Um well _The Sims Bustin out…" _Raimondo stared at him until his burst out of him like a megaphone. "The Sims Bustin Out? Omi how many times have I told you that game is so outa fashion! And also only girls play it! Maroon Mango's you'll proberly fit in perfectly with the girl who's coming! Oh just think you'll be a perfect couple. You will hold hands, tell bedtime stories, Brushing her hair, Playing dress up and eating at a tea party," By the time Raimundo had got to Playing dress up, Omi had turned a deep ruby, he looked at the tanned boy and said, "Please Close Down Raimondo!".

Rai stared dumbstruck at him and said "Omi that was just no sense at all" Suddenly the meaning sparked itself in Raimundo's head about what Omi had said "Oh you mean Shut Up!".

Omi just sighed and went back to his game while Raimondo just kept on about how annoyed he was at having a girl in the house or new sister.

5 Minutes later

"I mean why mum can't just be happy with us I'll never know". Raimundo looked at Omi and a angry scowl came to his lips. "O!" Raimondo banged him crossly on the shoulder. "O! Why don't you say something?". Omi swivelled round on his chair and looked up at him and sniggered "You've gone all Red in the face, R!". That only made Raimundo angrier. "Red in the Face! I should think I have. Purple Pancakes! Don't you realise how awful it will be? Having a pretty little princess who likes dwollies and makeup on her fwace!" Raimondo pretended to be her and strut around the room until Omi interrupted him. "Uh you said Dollies and Face wrong". Raimondo groaned and said in a impatient voice "I WAS MEANT TO DO THAT! You just don't get it!". Omi nodded "Oh yeah of course I don't get of course you have known for weeks on end. Mum always wanted to foster and now she is!", Rai sighed and spoke in groan "I Know! But I thought it would be a baby! That would be ok, just of course a bit of screaming, pooing itself and drooling everywhere! But a girl! A wretched girl! Exactly the same age as me. She will like never be out of our hair. We'll have to take her to school with us then she might well you know, be one of them. It'll like be having a spy in are very own house!". Omi shrugged and spoke. "Oh but it might be a good thing my friend! She might be on are out side. Another normal!". By the time he had finish Raimondo looked like he would blow up the world in a single blow. Slowly he gave omi a scornful glare. "Oh yeah omi! She definitely is one of us. Yes since there's like 5 of us in the school! So she definitely not bee one of them… YOU IDIOT! Of course she'll be one of them! But what about the rest of the gang, what on earth will they say!".

"Well we will just have to wait and see what happens wont we!". Omi span back round on his chair to face the computer. Enraged, Raimondo leaped across and spun the chair back round to face him. "OMI PEDROSA! You are a total twit! Cant you see what'll happen if she is one of them? She will be going on all the time about how amazingly well the Headmaster is, I won't be able to bear it so my head will explode! Also I quote from before it will be like having a spy in are house and then she'll proberly follow us to are headquarters and tell him! What will happen to us then mr I know absoultly everything?"

For a moment Omi looked not very comfortable and started to squirm. But then he brightened up and stopped squirming. "You know it may not be as bad as it may seem! If she watches us we will get to watch her too!". A distant expression came over his cheese like face. "We might get to find out what is happening!". Raimondo gave him a cold stare and shook him hard "How many times have I told you that is just crazy that will just get us into trouble. That will get rid of are perfect system to have a peaceful quiet life and also that is why we wont have anyone getting rid of it."

Omi looked at him and spoke dreamily "But don't you ever think of what might be happening in that hall in the afternoon I sometimes stare at the doors and think what are they doing and why they are all so so-"

"SHUT UP!" Raimondo slapped him on the back off the hard. "Now listen mate! I've tried my best to keep you out of trouble ever since you went to this school! It's been really difficult. About 6 years if watching and being careful! And I don't wont you to go and mess it all up. We have been working to hard for the good chain to break and". "Ok! Ok!" Shaking Omi pushed Raimondo away "Keep your eyebrows on . You don't want to be looking like a monster by the time she gets here,". Coolly he swivelled back round and continued playing on the _Sims Bustin out_. Raimondo stared at him in disgust. "You know what O I wish I was a monster then I could frighten that blasted girl away!"

**

* * *

**

**YAY! I DID MY FIRST CHAPPY! PLEASE R&R IT I WILL NEED ABOUT 4 REVIEWS TO UPDATE!**

**Jiggy: Cya!**


	3. The girl is coming part 2

**Hanbags: Hi everyone! Now im going to put down the first 4 reviewers who got the parts!**

**Jig! Do a drum roll!**

**Jiggy: Why?  
Hanbags: (Anger mark appears) because I asked you to!**

**Jiggy: Alright **

**(He does farting noises)  
Hanbags: Oh my god….. Oh he's gunna get it at the bottom of the page! But first the lucky reviewers! **

**Duchess 192! She is Lucy!**

**Kosmic! He is gunna be Ingrid! (Ingrid is gunna be a boy in this version of the demon headmaster)**

**Firekid44! He is gunna be Eddie Hair! **

**Kaytlyn-Wiv-A-K! She is gunna be Mandy!**

**And Jiggy! Is gunna be in it after he reads Kosmic's Just wrong!**

**Jiggy: Oh my god! This is gunna be so wrong!**

**Hanbags: Evil Grin Great well see ya at the bottom of the chappy!**

* * *

"You know Kimiko they will such a lovely normal family," Miss Robinson said encouragingly, as they slowly jerked to a stop in front of a red light on the traffic lights. "You will certainly enjoy living with them, I think you'll also have two brothers to live with… I think there names were Raimondo and Omi. I think Raimondo is the oldest and Omi is the youngest, On the phone your foster parent Mrs Pedrosa said that you have to watch out because Raimondo is always pulling pranks but can be a nice friend and Is very loyal and Omi is quite shy and is always wanting to be the best. It's a pity that you couldn't meet the 2 of them before hand but I am very sure that you will get on with the both of them". 

Kimiko nodded solemnly and woodenly said "Yes Mrs Robinson.". Kimiko stared out the window while her Orphanage carer jabbered on about what would happen when she got there.

Kimiko sighed, she was definitely going to have a great time at this new house. Of course she had been to millions before, She was polite there and always kind hoping that this would get one of those families to adopt her. But despite all of her efforts they had always disagreed to adopt her. To quiet they would say, Not good with conversations they would say. But those people didn't real know the real her inside.

Inside Kimiko was a brave head strong girl who always finished a challenge no matter how hard it was. Also she could be very kind and generous. But now that she had found out that it was going to be a very hard challenge she decided to hide all these things until they had actually adopted her.

"Kimiko are you listening to me?". At a snails pace Kimiko turned her head and muttered in a stone cold voice "Yes Mrs Robinson.". Mrs Robinson flicked her ginger coloured hair out of her eyes and turned her steely grey pupils on Kimiko. "Well That's good Kimiko, Well as I was saying It will be hard for you since having to change schools. I really do hope you wont find the work to hard, since your little well since your not quite the smartest bulb in the shop, But I guess you can put your back into since you're a quite the little soldier,". "Yes Mrs Robinson",

Mrs Robinson sighed and turned her face off the road, taking one hand off the steering wheel. "You know dear, you just don't seem very relaxed, Are you a teeny bit scared?". Kimiko looked up at her in and in a dismal tone she said "No Mrs Robinson im not scared at all. Im used to going to peoples houses.". Mrs Robinson looked at her and said in a concerned voice. "But you do seem a bit pale and quiet, I know!". The grown women took her hand off the steering wheel again and put it in to her coat pocket, Eventually took it out again and produced a packet of mind humbugs, She put them on Kimiko's lap and smiled. "Go on then dear have a sweet maybe that will make you feel better."

Kimiko looked up at her shocked, It was very unlike Mrs Robinson to give her sweets and mint humbugs were favourites. "Um Thanks Mrs Robinson!", Gingerly the young girl opened up the packet and popped one in her mouth, "Well how do you feel now Kimiko?". Kimiko stopped for a second chewing and said something in a whisper since she didn't want any pieces of humbug falling out. "Much Better Mrs Robinson".

The women nodded at her and steered the car left towards the kerb and said, "Were her now Kimiko so lets go out and meet them all." "Yes Mrs Robinson." Kimiko climbed out of the black car and stood stiffly on the pavement staring up at the semi-detached house while Mrs Robinson got her case out of the cars boot. Then the two of them marched up the pedrosa's front path and Mrs Robinson rang the door bell.

"Kimiko you don't have to nervous or frightened or feel strange at first," Mrs Robinson whispered in Kimiko's ear. "They'll proberly just try and do the best that they can to make you feel at home," As soon as they finished speaking the door hurriedly opened and two adults appeared at the door.

"Kimiko, dear, How lovely it is to see you again," Mrs Pedrosa said. She held out her arms and gave Kimiko a friendly hug and kiss. Kimiko stayed quite stiff, She had always thought the first part of meeting the family was the worse since they always gave you a kiss or a hug.

"Hi Mrs Pedrosa, Hi Mr Pedrosa" the girl said. without much expression in her voice. Mrs Pedrosa smiled at her and spoke "Kimiko why don't you come in and take you coat off. I bet Raimondo and Omi are dying to meet you!". Kimiko stared at her for a few moments in shock but she eventually said back "Oh that's… Nice.". Kimiko had always thought that if she had two 'Step Brothers' they would hate her and want her to move out as soon as possible. "Well Mrs Pedrosa I bet Kimiko is definitely looking foreword to meeting them as well," Mrs Robinson put in speedily, "But of course she is bound to be a bit shy aren't you dear,". Kimiko looked at here a in a stone voice she said. "Um No!".

Mrs Pedrosa laughed and smiled at her. "At least you know your own mind, Raimondo knows his own mind two. I bet you two would be the perfect little couple of boyfriend and Girlfriend,".

Kimiko went scarlet at this comment, sure she liked some boys. But this was just embarrassing. She hadn't even met Raimondo yet and she was going on about how they would be the perfect couple! Just plain cheek Kimiko thought to herself.

Mr Pedrosa butted into the conversation, and said "Oh don't worry Kim! She's just having a bit of fun. Maybe you will like him a lot more than a friend or maybe you won't. But please come in and wait in the living room , I go and get the boys!"

Kimiko went into the living room and set on the very edge of the sofa. Her knees pressed together and her hands on her lap. Rapidly her bright blue eyes flicked from one side of the room to the other. Of course it was exactly the same as all the other homes. TV, radio, Chairs, tables. That was all there. But in a strange way this room gave a cosy feeling to her and that she should stay in this room forever. She sighed softly since she knew she wouldn't. Then she sat straighter as everyone else came in.

"Well here they are Kimiko," Mrs Pedrosa said proudly. "Raimondo is the big one with the bushy eyebrows, and Omi is the little porky one."

"Excuse me! That is cheek!" Omi protested amiably.

Kimiko looked them both up and down. Raimondo was a bit taller than she was, with a mop of brown hair. His eyes were an emerald green and he was very handsome. He had a cocky look on his face at them moment.

Omi was much smaller than she was and was a bit roly-poly. He had yellow head with deep black eyes. His face looked very cheerful at the minute. But the two boys had nothing special about them. So she held out a stone cold, rigid hand.

"Hi Raimondo and Omi", She said unenthusiastically.

**

* * *

There we go another chappy done. Hey! Where Jiggy gone? **

**(Jiggy Stumbles in holding his hands in front of his eyes)  
Hanbags: Woh! What happened to him?**

**Jiggy: (Screaming) MY EYES! THERE BURNING! I READ KOSMIC'S JUST WRONG! IT WAS REALLY WRONG! AAAAH! IM GUNNA BE SICK!**

**(See's Clay) **

**CLAY GIMME YOUR HAT**

**Clay: My what!  
Jiggy: (Grabs his hat and be's sick in it.)**

**Hanbags: Woh…. That's a bit extreme**

**Jiggy: (Stops throwing up) Im gunna faint**

**(Faints on the floor)  
Hanbags: HE FAINTED! YES! **

**(Does a victory dance!)**

**Anyhow please read and review and oh yeah those who ive selected to be in the story please send me your profiles in your reviews! Bye!**

**(Drags Jiggy off the story)**


	4. Definetly not a good meeting!

**Well heres another chapter! Please read and review!**

* * *

Raimondo stared at the girl, She was worse than he expected since she already talked like a robot. So he said back "Hi," just as unenthusiastically. Kimiko as she was called that was quite pretty when he first saw her he felt a bit nervous but soon got over that. Her face was pinched up so she looked very defiant, The girl had black hair with a few streaks of blond that was left all down. Also her eyes were a bright blue exactly the same colour as the sky. She was wearing a white shirt with a pale blue skirt and two black shoes on her pale feet. Crimson Cabbages Raimondo thought to himself she looks like a china doll. 

Kimiko gazed awkwardly at the two of them and they just gazed straight back at her. Mrs Pedrosa stared at them two then suddenly spoke in a brisk voice "Ok its got quiet! So I'll tell you what. Im sure you will get on better without a load of grownups breathing your necks! So why don't you Raimondo take Kimiko up to the playroom! Omi since you are good with food why don't you grab some tea from the kitchen then Kimiko and Raimondo up there! Then you can get to know each other up there properly. Off you go then! Scoot!".

So with excessive politeness, Raimondo held the door open for Kimiko while Omi scampered off into the Kitchen to claim some food. A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting on the floor eating ham and cheese sandwiches.

"So Kimiko do ya want another sandwich?" Raimondo held out the plate. "Thank you Raimondo". Kimiko moved her arm foreword and gingerly took another one off the plate. "Kimiko how about a peanut butter?" Omi said helpfully.

"No thank you Omi."

"Then how about some more coke?" Raimondo picked up the bottle and pored it into a glass and gave it to her.

"Oh thank you Raimondo".

With a sudden snort. Raimondo finally exploded. "Kimiko that's all you've bloomin said so far," He imitated her voice "Oh yes please Raimondo, No thank you Omi! Uh! Its just so stupid! Are you a robot or something?". Omi gave him a steely glare, "Raimondo stop being an idiot. Perhaps she's just shy!" he said kindly.

"Well?" Raimondo looked at her. "Are you shy then Kimiko?". Kimiko slowly shook her head. Raimondo shook his as well. "Well Kimiko if your not she the say something to us tell us a bit about yourself!" I prodded her roughly on the arm "Go on then!".

Kimiko looked at him then took a breath and started to talk. "Well alright then. My name is Kimiko Tohomiki. I used to live in Japan but my father had to move to England because he had an important conference. But he disappeared a few months later. I couldn't get back. So I stayed here in England until a kindly person took me to the orphanage. Also I am 13 years old just like you Raimondo". He mouth snapped shut again.

"Suffering Crumpets!" Raimondo made another clutch and his spiky hair "O! She is a robot!". Omi just looked at him and raised eyebrows. Then the boy looked at Kimiko and smiled encouraging and said "R, She's not a robot. Kimiko I am most sure that there is more things you would like to know, So isn't there any questions you would like to ask us?"

Kimiko sat there for a moment, frowning slightly as the gears in her brain wheeled about trying to figure out an appropriate question. Suddenly it came to her and she began to speak. "Please can you tell me about the school." Raimondo looked at her stupefied at her really dumb question so he barked out "You see O! I told you!" Rai rolled his eyes dramatically upwards and his fist on the table "That's all she's interested in Rotten school! Its gunna be terrible!" Kimiko stared up the boy coldly and spoke in a harsh voice spat back "So what is wrong with school then?"

"Whats the matter?" Raimondo leapt up in a rage making his chair go flying backwards. "Whats the matter! Are you joking? Scarlet Sausages why on earth would you want to talk about school when were not even there? You'd think anyone would be glad to have escaped for a day or two and not have to think about that blasted school!" He paused and sat back down on his chair his red puffing for breath.

"Kimiko I think I forgot to mention that Raimondo does not like are school." Omi whispered quietly in her ear. Kimiko looked at him and spoke "So I see, But why not?" Raimondo who had obviously figured out what omi had said to her looked cockily and craftily at her. "Kim why don't you have a guess, Think. Whats the worst thing that could happen at school?"

With one finger Kimiko rubbed her nose thoughtfully "Chaos. Children running round shouting everywhere and nobody keeping order. Raimondo gave a loud roar of laughter and omi smiled and shook his head. "Oh nothing like that Kimiko, Have another guess".

Kimiko frowned at him, She had been sure that her answer had been correct.. "Well how about Vandalism? Everyone smashing everything up?"

Omi giggled and Raimondo looked at her scornfully. "My got Kim you are so so thick! You haven't got a clue! You will just have to wait until Monday. It will defiantly not you expect!" The boy reached forward and switched on the telly. Kimiko stared at him.

"So your not going to tell me?"

"Nope!" Kimiko looked at him with the puppy dog eyes and said "Oh please Raimondo!". Raimondo groaned obviously annoyed "No! Besides do you want to go on about school forever! Cause I don't want to. Anyway don't you see what time it is?".

Kimiko turned around and stared up thoughtfully at the football shaped clock. "Its 6 o'clock but what happens at 6:00?" "Woh don't even know what six o'clock on a Friday means?" Raimondo sniffed at her "Didn't they watch the Joe Wilson Show in your children home?" "Oh. Yes" Kim shrugged "I just forgot". "Oh yes Kimiko and it's a good thing Raimondo remembered because- OUCH!" Raimondo had just given Omi a sharp kick. "Will you shut up about school, O!" Kimiko looked at him deeply annoyed "So I cant even ask him?" she said stiffly. With an irritating grin. Rai wagged his finger at her. "Ah! Ive got ya guessing that's how I like it!".

The television flickered to life and then a picture swam into focus. A man with bright orange hair and bright pink face was standing on his head, waggling his feet at the camera. "Got you guessing!" He said chirpily "That's how I like it!". Kimiko pulled a face at the screen. "I think the Joe Wilson show is just plain stupid and your even more stupid Raimondo Pedrosa. I'll find about your daft school on Monday!"**

* * *

There I did it! Now I have an announcement I have decided to give the part of Lucy (or in the story Luc) or Alec Bates to Ultimate Xiaolin dragon. But its his decision if he actually wants to be a character. **

**Jiggy: (Crawls on) Save me!  
(Cc comes on)  
CC: There you are come on we haven't finished are date yet!**

There I did it! Now I have an announcement I have decided to give the part of Lucy (or in the story Luc) or Alec Bates to Ultimate Xiaolin dragon. But its his decision if he actually wants to be a character. There I did it! Now I have an announcement I have decided to give the part of Lucy (or in the story Luc) or Alec Bates to Ultimate Xiaolin dragon. But its his decision if he actually wants to be a character. There I did it! Now I have an announcement I have decided to give the part of Lucy (or in the story Luc) or Alec Bates to Ultimate Xiaolin dragon. But its his decision if he actually wants to be a character. **(I am annoyed computer is being dumb so it copied this bit and i cant delete it!)**

**Jiggy: (Squeaky voice) Help me**

**(Gets dragged off the screen)**

**Hanbags: Oh I forgot to mention that Jiggy has going on a date with CC the writing buddy of Kaytlyn-Wiv-A-K! Im hoping she has her profile on her own profile. Like I have Jiggy's on mine!**

**Oh that's all I have to say so Seeya!**


	5. On the way to schoool

**Here's the Next chapter!**

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, Kimiko carefully avoided Raimondo and Omi even harder than they usually avoided her. Whenever Mrs Pedrosa sent the two boys up to play with her, she was usually curled up on her bed reading her book or playing on the computer on the Sims bustin out not wanting to be disturbed. They hardly ever spoke to her until Monday arrived. The two boys clattered down the red stairs and went into the dining room to the dinner table to find Kimiko already sitting there at the table, neat and prim in a bright black blouse and a pale red skirt and jumper. Raimondo stared at her in shock.

"What are you wearing?" he exclaimed exasperated. Kimiko stared up at him confused "What do you think? It's my old school uniform!" She smoothed her skirt "My carer said I had to wear it at school until I get the proper school uniform". The two boys stared at her worried at the sight of what she was wearing. Kimiko sighed and asked "What's wrong with it?" Omi stared at Raimondo, who nodded at him. Knowing he was allowed to say something he opened his mouth "Well the headmaster well not be happy about it," He sat down and duped a lot of syrup on his pancakes. "We have to all be green, that's the way he likes it", "Or else" Raimondo added darkly.

Kimiko ate her last forkful of pancake and folded her napkin precisely. "Or else what Raimondo?" "You'll See" Raimondo muttered under his breath, "Pass the sugar O, We don't wanna be late,"

"Or else?" said Kimiko sweetly. She looked over as she took a big sip of her orange juice. "Scared Raimondo of the big bad scary headmaster?". She grinned cheekily as she saw Raimondo's expression change. "What? Me? I'm not scared of anyone. Not even the headmaster!" Raimondo hastily blustered

"Bet you are!" Kimiko said

"Bet I'm not!"

Kimiko gave him an annoying smile and giggled at the sight of him turning red.

"Well I am!" Omi piped in calmly. "I'd be a fool if I wasn't since he-". "Shut up!" Raimondo said sharpish. "Let her find it all out for herself!". He continued to munch through his pancake. Omi pushed his breakfast awkwardly into his mouth. He had still not finished when Mrs Pedrosa bustled in." Hurry, hurry up boys!" She flapped around the room. "You'll all be late if you don't go out in 5 minutes, Oh Kimiko I wish I could go with you but the gas mans coming today and I won't out until he arrives. We'll proberly all be frozen to death if we don't get it fixed soon!"

Kimiko gave a smile and politely said "That's alright im sure I can mange". Mrs Pedrosa gave a nod and spoke in a hurried voice "Kimiko I have also written a letter for the headmaster" She handed Kimiko a pale orange envelope with curly italic letters saying _To The Headmaster_. "Also I have instructed the boys to look after you; They know what to- Oh! Harvey do get ya coat on!"

Shoving and nagging, she pushed them out the front door and they walked up the road in an awkward 3 some. Kimiko was on the outside so that she had to step on the gutter, trailing her feet through frosty leaves, whenever anyone passed. Raimondo kept as far away from her as possible but watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye.

As the approached the school, they began to see groups of children, all neatly dressed in green with white shirts and striped ties. They walked sedately along the pavement. Strangely none of them seemed to be laughing or joking, not even talking. Kimiko stared at them curiously. "Hey Raimondo". He grunted. "Its funny, don't these kids ever play or fight on the way to school?" "Never" Rai retorted back shortly and boredly. As soon as the school came into there sight. He and Omi fell into step, marching with there eyes straight ahead while Kimiko reluctantly followed them but while they kept there eyes straight ahead, Kimiko's flew everywhere since she was staring at everyone.

"Faster!" Omi said anxiously. "I have to take the registers around today. Remember? The headmaster told me on Friday." Raimondo groaned "Why didn't you say? You idiot! You'll be late." Kimiko looked up at him and muttered under her breath "We could run". Raimondo gave her a steely glare and snapped back "No we couldn't, No one runs!"

She opened her mouth to say something back, but snapped it shut again as they reached the school gates. Without any comment, all the children stopped. Taking combs out of there pockets, they combed there hair neatly, the boys put there hats straight and the girls smoothed there skirts and they both smoothed there ties. Kimiko stared. Raimondo was dragging a comb through his unruly mane of hair and Omi twitched nervously at the lapels of his blazer. The small boy stared up at Raimondo and spoke in a shaky voice

"Will I do? He wont complain?" "Your fine." Raimondo clapped him on the back. "Perfect and I think ya just have time to do the registers. Go in and do it as quietly as ya can, so no one notices you started late."

With a nod, Omi plodded round to the playground behind the school, and began to walk up the stone steps and into the building. Kimiko glanced at him as she and Raimondo followed. "Raimondo why was he worried I thought he looked quite neat before he straightened his cap." Raimondo shook his head and retorted back "Well of course you would! I just hope he just gets the registers out without any trouble.". "Why would there be any trouble with the registers?" Kimiko sniffed "That's just silly!"

Raimondo opened his mouth to answer her, but before he could say anything a tall fair haired boy came slouching across the playground towards them. He did not seem to be in any hurry, but as soon as he was close Raimondo he whispered, going with great urgency. "Hey! What's Omi doing, going into school? I tried to catch his eye, but he did'nt see me!"

"That's ok Clay," Raimondo "He's gone to do the registers". "Registers?" Clays face did not change from his casual cheerful expression, but his voice sounded horrified "No's he's not! Rose came out and told Sharon to do them, because it was to late. She said that the headmaster wouldn't have anyone else in until school started." Raimondo gasped and spoke "Oh no! Orange Onions with silver skins I better go in and get him!" Clay nodded "Yeah ya better or he'll be like a fly on a flyswatter!"

Kimiko stared at the two boys completed baffled so she spoke up "But it wont matter, surely. If any see's him they'll just send him out again."

Raimondo and Clay looked contemptuously at her. "You'll see," Raimondo said "Here." He fished his mum's letter out of his pocket. "Take this. I've got to go and look for Omi!"

Without another word he was off, hurrying up the steps into the school. Clay turned away and Kimiko was left standing alone in the playground, shivering in the bitter, wintry wind. She looked thoughtfully up at the school. At one window, she could see a motionless figure, in a green blazer with a large P sewn on top of one pocket. It was gazing through the window, but not at her. Its eyes were fixed on the stone steps which Omi then Raimondo had juts hurried. Kimiko stared at it for a moment and then with a shrug, turned back to the vast playground.

**

* * *

Hanbags: Few! Wipes forehead that took a long time to write! Oh I have great news**

**(All my reviewers come on)**

**KatlynWivAK: What?**

**Jiggy: Yeah! What?**

**Hanbags: (Evil Smirk) you should know jiggy! CC! Wants to marry him and has bought a wedding dress! And also they are going on another date!  
CC: Yes! Jiggy! (Jumps on him)**

**Jiggy: NO! **

**CC: Comes on Jig! I know a really nice theatre then we can go to the beach**

**Jiggy: mommy! (Gets pulled off all that's left are really long nail marks were jiggy had tried to cling on)**

**Hanbags: Unfortunatly jiggy has just lost all of his finger nails! Well that's ebough from me! Please read and Review and cya!**


End file.
